The Diary Of Eliana Evenstar
by Homestar's Girl
Summary: Arwen dies, a new Evenstar is chosen. The new Evenstar, Eliana travels to Mirkwood where for the first time, she finds true love


Authors Note: I don't own Elrond, Arwen, or Aragorn But I do own Eliana.

Ok! Here we go! I got the first chapter done _properly_! *Happy Dance* Well its better then the outline one from before.

Well please read and review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   I knelt at my best friend's bedside. I had helplessly been watching her health fail for the past 3 months. Ever since Aragorn had died 6 months ago she hadn't been herself. "Eliana," she whispered. I took her icy hand in mine, Elrond on the opposite side of her bed looked up. I knew tonight was what Elrond and I had been dreading. "I want you to take this," She removed the Evenstar from around her neck and placed it in my hand. I looked down into my hand then up to her.

   "But….But…. Arwen, I can't!_ You _are the Evenstar," My voice shook as I spoke, I was utterly confused. Arwen was the Evenstar, it was in her blood, not mine.

   "You were _my_ Evenstar," She smiled up at me, I smiled back at her, blinking back the tears I couldn't escape. I held her hand against my cheek, the cold stung where silent tears had fallen. "It's ok," She said "Aragorn is waiting for me" She turned to Lord Elrond, "Father"

   "Arwen," He took her other hand.

   "I love you" She whispered before closing her eyes. Her chest fell and all was silent.

   I lay her hand beside her as I stood up, I turned and walked to the door, stopping as I reached it, I looked over my shoulder, Elrond knelt beside her with silent tears rolling down his face.

*          *          *

   I walked down to the garden where I had walked with Arwen so many times before. I sat down on the old stone bench where Arwen had first told me she and Aragorn were engaged. I remembered how happy she had been. I remembered how happy she had been on her wedding day. I remembered how happy she had been when she returned to Rivendell with her new son. I remembered how happy she had been when I went to visit her.

   I also remembered how happy I had been when she returned to Rivendell the last time, I remembered her telling me Aragorn had died and how she slowly transformed into a person I didn't remember. She stopped laughing and smiling, the twinkle disappeared from her eyes and she stopped walking with me.

   The last time I had entered this garden was 3 months ago, The last time Arwen had walked with me. Since that day we would sit in her room or the hall of fire, then she fell ill and I spent every waking moment by her side. 

   I had always missed her while she was with Aragorn, but I only really realized how much I missed her now that she was gone. Then the tears came, I lay down on the bench and cried into my arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review Replies!

 Yes I will continue to be blunt if I feel your being rude.

I've also found that no one knows what constructive criticism is.

But anyways here you go.

A Thousand Folded Cranes: I just tottaly changed it, as you can see. Ya, she's an elf. And I KNOW Eliana isn't an elvish name, all in due time. And I KNOW theres reason to fear Mirkwood, this is from an elves perspective. I know Legolas would've left. Im kind of stretching the time otherwise, I have no story. 

JaguarKitty2006: Ya, I changed my name, cuz even though my new plot is not mary-sue the whole pen-name/character factor was a bad thing, I had a lack of ideas for names at the time. I also love the perpetually sugar-high book version of Legolas J Cept I think Orlando did a really good job even if PJ made him less uhhh perky. Shmuhness! I'm not a troll! (not sayin you called me one) If people read the authors notes theyd have realized that wasn't the good copy of my story. Thanks! It was helpful! P.S. I like how you review with your characters it makes it a lot more interesting. Then your doing this, this, this, this and this wrong, you suck. Characters seem much friendlier. 


End file.
